


Shelter

by hereticx



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereticx/pseuds/hereticx
Summary: You're my shelter. You feel like home to me.
Relationships: Synyster Gates/M. Shadows
Kudos: 17





	1. Lock-down Lust

BREAKING NEWS

A yellow banner flashed across the television screen.

_“Governor, Gavin Newsom, is issuing a stay at home order, following scientific predictions that half the state will become infected with the virus. This unprecedented act will put the state of California into lock-down, which will come into effect from midnight. This means Californians should not leave their homes except for the following reasons: food, medicine, health care and crucial work. These restrictions will remain in place until further notice. Stay safe, California.”_

“Shit!” Matt jumped up, the glare from the screen reflecting in his eyes. Taking the stairs two at a time, he bellowed for his house guest. “Brian!”

He stopped at the landing. Spare room was empty. No Brian. The bathroom door was ajar, steam billowing around the frame like there was some kind of cryogenic experiment taking place. Before Matt could knock, he heard not-quite-in-key singing coming from inside. 

“Wild boys never close your eyes, wild boys always shiiiiiiiiine!” 

He snorted, pushing his phone to the crack in the door, turning the volume up full. He was saving that for a rainy day. “Yo, Bri! You done in there? We need to talk.”

Brian coughed, momentarily losing his balance at the sudden intrusion. Begrudgingly, he reached for his towel. “Yes, I’m done. Thank you for ruining my cocoon of calm.”

Matt rolled his eyes, calling over his shoulder, “don’t be a drama queen, this is serious.” 

Brian sat down with a huff, swinging bare legs onto the coffee table. “This better be good.”

Water droplets peppered still pink skin, inky black hair slicked back. Too small towel not leaving much to the imagination. Matt had to swallow down the rush of saliva that filled his mouth, mocking annoyance as he pushed Brian’s feet off the table and sat down. “Dude, we’re in lock-down.”

Brian laughed. “I’m sorry, what?”

“California has been given a stay-at-home order, effectively putting us all into lock-down. We can only leave the house for food, medicine, work, or care for someone.” Matt was already sliding his shoes on, grabbing his keys. “I got thirty minutes to get some shit and get back.”

Brian frowned. “What about me?”

Matt blushed. “I figured you’d wanna go to your parents?”

“I’d like to stay here.” Brian shrugged. “If that’s okay with you?”

Matt suppressed a smile. “Of course it’s okay.”

“We’ll need beer. Lots of beer.” Brian grinned, towel slipping dangerously low. “And food, obviously.”

“Just get dressed and get in the car, loser, we’re going shopping.” Matt forced himself to look away.

–

A beer bottle mountain sat before them as they debated the merits of video gaming, Brian laughing at Matt’s school of thought. 

Matt laughed, too. “What? I’m deadly serious, video games improve brain function!” Adding his empty bottle to the mountain, he grabbed another. “There was a scientific study that looked at how video games can shape our brains and behaviour. It suggested that playing them can change the brain regions responsible for attention and visuospatial skills and make them more efficient!”

Brian sat forward and added his own bottle to the already overflowing pile. “Okay Matthew Einstein, we’ll agree to disagree.” He reached down into the bag at their feet, pulling out a bottle of whiskey.

Matt sank back into the sofa, grimacing. “Dude, you know that shit fucks me up.”

“Don’t be a pussy, go grab some glasses.”

Matt mockingly saluted the guitarist. “Yes, sir!”

Brian smirked. “Dick.”

–

The empty whiskey bottle stood centre stage on the table, backed up by the beer bottle mountain. Matt wrinkled his nose, slurring, “you smell like a bar.”

“There are worse things to smell like.” Brian knocked his glass into Matt’s chest, the contents sloshing onto the singer’s shirt. “Oops, now you smell like one, too.”

Matt rolled his eyes, leaning his head back, turning to look at Brian. “This is gonna hurt in the morning.”

Brian mirrored Matt’s body language, setting his glass down in between them. “When did we get so old, man?”

“We’re barely thirty.” He gave a one-shouldered shrug. “I get it though, old and alone. Awesome.”

Brian shifted closer, bumping his shoulder against Matt’s. “If you need a cuddle buddy, you know you just have to ask.”

Matt snorted. “Fuck you.”

“I’m serous!” Brian grinned. 

Matt hadn’t realised how close Brian had gotten, he felt warm. He blinked, swallowing against a dry throat. “I’m not..you know..” He bit his cheek. 

“Gay?” Brian rolled his eyes, smiling. “I’m not either, I just like what I like.”

Matt pursed his lips, faking confidence. “Are you saying you like me?”

“Of course I like you, we’ve been best friends since high school!”

Matt huffed. “You know what I mean, don’t make me say it!”

Brian hummed. “I’m not a mind reader, you’re gonna have to use your words.”

Matt scowled, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. “Do you _like_ like me? I need some kind of clarification-”

Brian cut off his words with a kiss. He licked at dry lips. “Does that answer your question?”

Slack-mouthed and eyes wide, he looked at Brian’s mouth, seeing things, _feeling_ things he’d never seen or felt before. Brazened by booze, he grabbed the guitarist’s sweater, reciprocating, a bruising kiss that made his gums hurt.

He hadn’t been kissed in so long, had almost forgotten what it could feel like. The sensation of stubble on his skin, rough against smooth, was unlike anything he had ever felt before. He opened his mouth, smelling whiskey breath as Brian sighed against him. A shiver worked its way up his spine as their tongues mingled, heart beating a drum in his chest.

It was a mere kiss but it rocked his world. Sloppy and uncoordinated, Matt not knowing what to do with his hands as they hung limp in his lap. He opened his eyes and watched Brian’s face, noticing long lashes, the way they curved slightly. A smattering of freckles, pink tinged cheeks. He shuddered as fingers ran through his hair, a noise in his throat as they tugged. 

A phone ringing pulled them apart, both breathless and flushed. They both looked at it, then each other, neither making a move to answer. Matt’s brain was foggy, blinking several times to get the receptors firing again. Brian grabbed the phone.

He watched Brian’s mouth move but wasn’t really listening to the words that were being spoken, imagining those lips somewhere else. 

“It was Zack, checking in.” Brian let the phone fall into the space between them. “Told him we’re good, getting wasted.”

“Uh huh.” Matt rubbed the back of his neck, foot bouncing. “So, uh..i guess we should head to bed?” He moved to stand, glancing at the clock on the wall, the doorway – anywhere but Brian.

“Oh.” Brian looked up at Matt, frowning. “Okay, yeah, well, if that’s what you want?”

Matt stood and crossed his arms, blowing out a breath. “I-yeah, we probably should. See you in the morning.”

Brian watched Matt leave, stomach knotting. He flopped back into the sofa, sighing, rubbing his face. “Great timing Zack,” he muttered, cursing the phone – and his friend – for breaking whatever spell they had been under.


	2. Pandemic Blue Balls

Matt had lain awake for hours, going over and over the events of the night before. His lips stung with the memory of Brian, the smell, the touch, the way it made him _feel_. He was overcome with it. He allowed himself to imagine what it would be like. Them. _Together_. He felt a rise in his pants and palmed himself, breath hitching. A throaty groan slipped out as he squeezed, lost in himself, dreaming. 

Snapping back to reality, he sat up, scrubbing at his face. It would never work. They were both too hot-headed, it would ruin their friendship. It could never happen again.

Brian, too, had been up for hours, smiling at the memory of Matt, hard angles and muscle. His cheeks warmed as he licked his lips, tasting stale booze and his best friend. He had longed for it, _yearned_ , yet never allowed himself to believe. A noise from the next room jolted him, eyes searching the air. He heard it again, deeper this time, feeling himself swell. Smiling, he wondered, _hoped_ that Matt felt the same. 

Matt forced himself out of bed, his conflicting thoughts starting to make him grumpy. By the time Brian surfaced, he’d taken out the rubbish and cleaned every inch, taking the epic beer mountain out to the recycling. Coffee was brewing, bacon on the grill. Hangover food.

“Something smells good.”

Matt spun round to see Brian smirking at him, feeling hot at the quirk of a dark brow. He shrugged. “Figured we’d need to soak up some of that alcohol.” 

Brian rubbed his hands together. “Ready for round two later.” He grinned, winking. “You need anything from the store?”

“Get some snacks, we need something to line our stomachs.”

Brian snorted. “You’re adorable.”

Matt blushed. “Jerk.”

–

Matt jumped up, sending his control pad flying across the room, headset lead nearly smacking Brian in the face. “Bullshit! You camping fucker!”

Brian sat back and watched Matt curse the screen, snickering to himself. “Don’t give yourself a coronary, I can see your veins popping.” 

“Stupid ass kids just camping in bushes, play it properly or don’t play at all!” Matt sat back down with a huff. “Pass me a beer.”

Brian complied, smiling. “Teach me to play.”

Matt guffawed. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Come on!” Brian pleaded. “What’s the worst that can happen!”

Several hours later, Matt was sat at one end of the couch, Brian the other. Matt stole a glance at Brian, who was staring at the window, face sour and tight. Matt poked his tongue into his cheek, inhaling deeply. “If you’d just listened to what I was trying to tell you, I wouldn’t have shouted.”

Brian rolled his eyes. “I’m so sorry I damaged your little score.” Sarcasm dripped from his mouth.

Matt smiled a hard smile. “It’s prestige but whatever, you were shooting at the sky!”

“I told you my hand-eye coordination is terrible!”

Matt’s voice started to rise. “You’re telling me!”

Brian drained his bottle. “Whatever, this conversation is boring me now.” 

–

A second beer mountain had been constructed on the table, a sleepy Brian slumped against Matt’s side. 

“Sorry I shouted, I just get so consumed.”

Brian nuzzled his face into Matt’s neck, sighing. “S’okay, I forgive you.” 

Matt’s breath hitched as Brian slung an arm across his lap, his lips brushing against the singer’s neck. “I’m sorry, too,” Brian whispered.

“About what?” Matt’s tone was uncertain.

“Other night. Didn’t mean to make you feel awkward.”

They hadn’t talked at all, both skirting around each other, stolen glances and unanswered questions. Matt had purposefully stayed sober, needing to keep a clear head. He was becoming increasingly susceptible to Brian’s charms. 

“It’s cool, we’ll talk in the morning.” 

Brian replied with a soft snore.

Matt had made sure he was up at the crack of dawn the next day, keeping himself as far away from _that_ conversation as he possibly could. Back from a run, he jogged up the stairs to be confronted with a naked Brian in the shower. Curtain pulled back, door wide, Brian facing away from him, Matt gawked. He could barely tear his eyes away from all that flesh on display. The curve of steam kissed skin, water streaming down a slender back. Matt’s brains went straight to his pants. He could feel arousal in his very bones. He wanted to bite and lick and suck. He wanted to completely _consume_ Brian. 

Teeth grinding, he dragged himself away and into the garden. He welcomed clean, fresh air into his lungs, letting it cool his balmy skin. He picked up a set of weights and proceeded to lift, talking himself down off the ledge. So caught up in his head, he didn’t notice the weight slipping from his grasp, shouted as it landed on his foot. “Fuck!”

He heard Brian come barrelling down the stairs, dressed only in that too-small towel. “What happened?”

Staring at a patch on the wall behind Brian, Matt sat on the grass, rubbing the offending toe. “Dropped the weight.”

Hand clutching his towel, Brian tutted. “Well that was silly.”

Matt rolled his eyes. “Well I didn’t do it on purpose. If you hadn’t have-” Matt bit back his retort. “Never mind. Is the shower free now?”

Brian frowned. “Yeah, sorry man.” He had no idea what he was apologising for. 

In the safety of the shower, Matt could finally breathe. The water soothed him, letting it rain down on him. He couldn’t get the image of Brian out his head, all that milky skin just begging to be touched. He felt himself grow for the second time in as many days, wondering if blue balls was an actual medical term. Hard as rock and frustrated, he gripped himself, trying – and failing – not to think about his best friend as he jerked.

Brian stood outside, almost panting at the moans and groans coming from the other side of the wall. Dashing to his room, he threw himself onto his bed, giddy with arousal.

Refreshed and almost satisfied, Matt took his time in the shower, whistling show tunes. He stopped in his tracks at a sound coming from the other room, straining to listen as he turned off the shower. It was faint, but it was there. Someone had moaned his name. He put his head in his hands, Brian would be the death of him. 

They continued the same dance for the next week, Brian teasing Matt to no end, the singer injuring more limbs. They each kept up their solo ministrations, Brian’s getting more and more outrageous, blatantly calling out Matt’s name. Louder and louder, Matt getting close to bursting a blood vessel. 

By day ten of lock-down, Matt had holed himself up in the living room, constantly checking the news on every device he owned in the hopes he could get out of the house before he died of sexual frustration. 

“The total number of cases has gone up thirty eight percent,” Matt announced as Brian walked in. “That’s double yesterday’s total!”

Red-rimmed eyes watched as Brian flopped down onto the sofa, cracking open a beer. “Maybe you should stop watching the news, man, there’s such a thing as information overload.”

“You’re right.” Matt rubbed his eyes. “I need a drink.”

Brian tossed him a bottle. “We need another beer run.”

“There’s vodka in the fridge,” Matt offered, taking a long drink.

“Why is it in the fridge? What’s the matter with you?!”

“Keep it chilled?” Matt shrugged.

“That’s what ice is for you uneducated swine.” 

Matt’s arms swept wide. “Whatever, I just wanna get drunk!”

Brian grinned. “That’s my guy!”

\--

Slumped together on the couch, they debated the terrible choices of horror movie characters. “They’re so stupid!” Brian’s speech was slurred. “Why go into a house when you know the killer’s gonna be there!”

Matt blew out a breath, head woozy. “Stupid people are stupid.”

“I can relate,” Brian muttered under his breath.

Matt turned to look at Brian. “What?”

“Nothing.”

Matt nudged him. “What did you mean by that?”

Brian heaved himself up so he could get closer, rested his cheek next to Matt’s. “Love you, don’t I?” he mumbled. 

Matt’s breath caught in his throat, his mouth dangerously close to Brian’s. “Say that again,” he whispered. 

Bloodshot eyes bore into him, Brian rubbing his lips across Matt’s stubbled chin. “love you,” he murmured, “want you,” hot breath fanned across Matt’s face, “so fucking much.”

Fuelled with booze, Matt claimed Brian’s mouth. The kiss was heated, intense, Matt gripping a handful of Brian’s shirt, blunt nails scratching. He could feel Brian’s arms around him, searing, like he’d been branded. His head swam, thick with lust, evoking from him sensations he never knew he was capable of feeling. 

Brian’s insistent mouth sought Matt’s and the world stopped. The movie that had been blaring was now silent, outside life ceasing to exist. Only Brian. Only now. Tongues winding and teasing, Matt could taste vodka and Brian and he never wanted to taste another thing. 

Matt’s toes curled as Brian began to grind against him, breathing so heavy he thought he might pass out. It felt good, more than good, it felt downright righteous. Brian began a trail of sloppy, wet kisses down Matt’s neck, sucking and biting and licking. 

Head flopped back against a cushion, Matt groaned, his brain starting to take over.

“Bri..we shouldn’t..” 

Brian was busy leaving his mark on Matt’s skin. He made a noise not dissimilar to annoyance. “What?”

Matt took a long breath, clearing the fog of lust. “We can’t do this.”

Brian looked up, expression clouded. “Why not?”

Pushing the guitarist out of his space, Matt made to sit up. “Because!”

Brian frowned. “Because..what?”

Matt crossed the room, trying to get some physical space between them. “Just because!”

Brian fully sat up, dragging a hand through his hair. “You’re not making any sense here, what have I told you about using your words?”

Matt scowled. “It won’t work!”

Brian smirked. “That bulge you’re sporting is telling me a different story.”

“Is that all you care about, getting your dick wet?” Matt started to pace. “All week you’ve been baiting me, trying to get a rise out of me!”

Brian shook his head. “You don’t know me at all do you?”

Matt stopped and hung his head. “I didn’t mean that.”

“Yes you did.” Brian closed his eyes, squeezing them. “Is it because we’re guys? I thought you were cool.”

“I am,” Matt replied.

“Are you?” Brian quirked a brow, not convinced. “I’ll go, give you some space.”

“You can’t,” Matt retorted.

Brian looked hopeful. “You want me to stay?”

Matt shrugged. “Lockdown.”

Brian rolled his eyes. “Wow.”

Matt watched Brian leave the room, upset at how badly he’d handled it all. He watched Brian come back into the room, not understanding quite what the guitarist was doing.

“You got a tent?” Brian asked.

“A tent?” Matt didn’t think it was the time or place to go camping.

Brian huffed. “Yeah, you know that thing you use to sleep outdoors? I’ll sleep in the garden.”

Matt did not appreciate the sarcasm. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Now I’m ridiculous? Fuck you.”

Matt clenched his teeth. “Fine, go sleep in the garden,” muttering “idiot” under his breath. 

Brian stormed into the garden, storming back in when he’d realised he hadn’t actually got the tent. He managed to assemble it by himself, but not before stubbing a toe on a pole and cursing everything in existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm convinced Matt secretly loves show tunes.


	3. You are my Shelter, you are my Home.

They spent the night apart, Matt indulging in a monster gaming session to take his mind off everything. He regretted the fight, his outburst, the way he’d handled it. He wished he could rewind time but hindsight was a beautiful thing. 

Brian sat in the tent, utterly miserable and confused. Cold, hungry, he huddled his knees to his chest and tried to think of anything but his best friend. He failed. Every fibre of his being wanted to go back in that house and throw his arms around Matt but he was stubborn – and proud.

The next morning, Matt hoped the smell of a hearty breakfast would entice Brian back into the house. Back into his arms. He opened a window. “Bri, I’m making eggs, you want some?”

Brian was awake, had been up all night. Pondering. “Not hungry.”

Matt fed his brain and his gut and turned to his writing. It had never failed him before. He could pour himself into it, heart and soul, and lose himself for hours. 

It failed him now. He threw his pen across the room in frustration, scratching at overgrown stubble. Glancing at his notepad, he despaired for his sanity. Over and over again, he’d scribbled Brian’s name, drawn love hearts. He was turning into a lovesick teenager. 

A noise startled him, blinking away the day dream he had been indulging in. Wind and rain battered the window, a cacophony of sound. Matt jogged to the back door, a gust of wind hitting him in the face. The tent was shaking, it had gotten dark, sheets of rain glinting off the kitchen light. “Bri, come inside!” Matt begged.

The tent remained silent. “Fucking stubborn ass dick,” Matt grumbled, shielding himself from the weather as he closed the door and ran to Brian. Unzipping the entrance, he crawled inside and sat next to the guitarist, shaking off the wet. 

They sat in silence for what felt like hours until Matt could no longer take it. “I don’t want to ruin our friendship, you’re like my brother.”

Brian's voice was croaky. “Way to make it weird.”

“Forget it.” Scooting onto his knees, Matt reached for the zip cord. 

Brian stopped him. “I’m sorry, I just..” he swallowed. “I've wanted you for _years_ ,” he mumbled, quietly. 

A shaky exhale, Matt turned back. “What did you say?”

“You heard.”

“No I didn’t,” Matt replied.

Brian huffed. “I’m not saying it again.”

Matt smirked. “Use your words Brian.”

Brian’s head snapped up to see Matt smiling at him. “Dick.” He smiled back, shaking his head. “Why are we so terrible at this?” 

Matt snorted. “We’re guys, we don’t do feelings.”

Brian barked a laugh. “Touche.”

The continued to sit in silence, but it was a more comfortable silence, stealing glances at each other. Brian lay down, resting his arms behind his head. Matt turned to look at him, mouth dry, he was a sight to behold.

“I feel the same as you. I guess I just got scared.”

Brian looked up at Matt. “I get it, I don’t want to ruin our friendship either but,” he blew out a breath, “life’s too damn short not to at least try.”

Matt lay down next to Brian, feeling warmth from his friend. “So what do we do now?”

Brian turned onto his side. They were so close, their noses almost touched. “Don’t take this the wrong way but I’m tired of making the first move and being pushed away.”

“The man has a heart after all..” Matt teased. He chuckled at Brian kicking him. “I’m joking,” he murmured, apologetically. Placing his hand against Brian’s cheek, he knew he had to take a leap of faith. Stomach rolling with nerves, he brushed his lips across Brian’s, softly, barely touching. “Can’t fight it anymore,” Matt whispered, “don’t want to.” He pressed his lips against Brian’s. “You’re my shelter. You feel like home to me.”

Brian sniffed. “Idiot, you made me cry.” 

Matt wiped away the tears, his ears turning red. “Sorry.” 

Brian rubbed his nose, eyes twinkling. “Ya big oaf.” He smiled. “Just kiss me.”

With sweating, trembling hands, Matt complied, dutifully, claiming Brian’s mouth in a searing kiss. His heart pounded, limbs weak and tingling, pulse racing. Fingers aching with the need to touch. Craving it. “I want you,” Matt gasped.

Brian rolled them both over and until he was lying on top of Matt. “I’m yours,” he whispered. 

Hands began to wander, fingers clenching, teasing. Clothes were removed, skin flushed and prickling. Soft moans filled the air. 

Dark eyes bore into Matt as Brian kissed his way down the singer’s chest. “You sure?”

Matt nodded, mouth watering as Brian sat back and unbuckled his jeans. Matt drank him in, heady with lust. “You?”

Brian grinned. “Never been more sure.” He lay back down and continued his journey down Matt’s chest. 

Matt gasped, sensitive, nerves on fire. Every touch had him twitching. He watched Brian swallow him down and groaned, a deep, guttural sound. Matt was blind with desire, thrusting up into the guitarist’s willing mouth, getting lost in it. He felt close to the edge within minutes, panting. “Please don’t stop!” he begged. 

Brian worshipped him, eyes streaming as Matt hit the back of his throat. 

Hot and wet engulfing him, Matt wasn’t sure he could last much longer, thighs shaking with the pressure. He came with a shout, tugging Brian’s hair, trembling. 

Lidded eyes watched Brian as he sat back and licked his lips, stroking himself. Matt’s voice broke. “C’mere.”

Brian crawled and settled himself on top of Matt, whimpering. He plunged his tongue into Matt’s mouth and shivered as capable hands squeezed. Brian started to move, rubbing himself on the singer, harsh breaths bathing Matt’s face. Brian moaned in Matt’s ear and he swore he could feel himself getting hard again.

He bit down on Brian’s shoulder, rubbing his stubbled face on unblemished skin, leaving sloppy kisses on the guitarist’s neck. “Wanna see you.”

Brian rested his forehead against Matt’s staring into his eyes as he moved faster and faster, grinding. “Fuck,” he gasped, “feels so good!”

Matt licked his way back into Brian’s mouth, pinching and slapping glistened skin. A throaty moan and Brian collapsed, panting, both sticky with sweat and come. 

Matt moved Brian’s hair out of his eyes, planting kisses across his cheek. 

“Wow.” Brian was flushed, grinning. “Wasn’t expecting that.”

“Me either.” Matt smirked. “Might have to do that again, check I’m doing it right.”

Brian laughed, eyes shining. “You’re such a nerd.”

Matt lifted his arm for Brian to snuggle into him, eyes drooping. “Mmm, but I’m a loveable nerd.”

Brian glanced up, quietly agreeing. “Yeah you are.”

–

They woke up the next morning to a flooded tent, clothes sopping wet. Clutching their junk, they ran into the house, laughing. Matt moved to go get their clothes but Brian grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a wet kiss. “You still good with this? Us?” He asked as they parted.

“More than good,” Matt replied. “In fact, I think we need-” Matt kissed him, “a nice long,” and again, “hot,” _and again_ , “shower.” Matt winked.

Brian smirked. “Oh really?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants a bonus shower scene? ;)


	4. Spooning Leads to Forking

Brian sauntered up the stairs, hips swaying. He swore he heard Matt growl.

Backing up into the bathroom, his eyes drank the singer in, swallowing down a rush of saliva. His skin prickled at the dominance Matt exuberated. 

“Someone found his balls,” he murmured as Matt kicked the door shut. 

Matt winked, picking Brian up in one fluid movement and stepping them both into the shower. “Oh, you have no idea.”

Brian shivered as his back hit the cold tile of the shower wall, as Matt manoeuvred him into a little spoon. He hummed as the water fell and Matt sucked bruises into him. Head falling back against a muscled shoulder, he rubbed his nose into Matt’s neck. He smelt of summer rain and day-old sex and Brian couldn’t get enough.

He gasped as Matt gripped him, long, languid strokes, making Brian’s teeth grind. Hot, wet kisses peppered his skin, Matt’s cock rubbing against his ass. “Stop teasing me,” Brian bit out, breath hitching. 

He felt Matt smile against him, quickening his pace then slowing right down. “Haven’t even started yet.”

Brian groaned, eyes slipping shut, thrusting into Matt’s hand. He felt his toes start to tingle, quick bursts of pleasure crawling up his legs, knees weakening as the singer tightened his grip.

Just as soon as Brian had found a good rhythm, Matt stopped, releasing him completely. His eyes snapped open, mouth lolling. “What the fuck?”

Matt smirked. “All in good time.”

Brian mumbled expletives under his breath, pleasure starting to fade.

His eyes slipped closed as he felt deft fingers scrub his scalp, smoothing his hair back. “Could get used to this,” he murmured as Matt proceeded to massage shampoo into his hair.

“Don’t,” Matt replied, creating a lather. “I’m not fucking washing your hair every day.”

“S’not healthy to wash your hair every day, bad for your scalp.” Brian’s speech slurred slightly, his body almost swaying.

Matt rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “Do you have an answer for everything?”

Brian smiled at the wall. “You love me really.”

Matt blushed, quietly replying. “I do.”

Brian turned to look at the singer, brown eyes searing. “Love you, too.” 

They sealed their admissions with a soft, tender kiss, both smiling into it. “Not that I don’t love this,“ Brian declared into Matt’s mouth, “but I’m gonna need you to fuck me now.”

Matt guffawed. “Always ruining the moment.” He moved Brian under the water to rinse the shampoo out. “I told you earlier, all in good time.” He snickered at Brian’s dramatic huff.

Taking a dollop of soap, Matt proceeded to wash Brian, taking his time, massaging, squeezing, _teasing_. He purposefully ignored Brian’s erect cock, dragging blunt nails through dark hair, sending Brian’s nerves into the stratosphere.

There wasn’t a patch of skin that Matt had not touched or kissed, Brian buzzing with desire. He all but fell into the wall as he felt cold and sticky brush against him. “Lube in the shower?” He asked, cocking a brow. “That shit is gonna stick to us like glue.”

Matt purred, watching his fingers slide in and out of Brian. “Waterproof. Just rinses off. I’ve done my research.”

Brian choked off a moan, legs quivering as Matt found his sweet spot. “Always a nerd,” he remarked, breathlessly.

“This nerd is in complete control,” Matt growled, smirking as Brian shouted expletives at the pink tinge he left on the guitarist’s ass, hand smarting.

Brian stung in the best way, sparks of pleasure shooting straight to his groin. He felt bereft and empty as Matt left him, stealing a glance over his shoulder. A warm flush blanketed him at the sight of the singer preparing himself, mouth pooling with spit. He readied himself, resting a foot onto the side of the bath, opening himself up.

Matt sucked a breath through his teeth as he coated himself, eyes hooded and dark at the image displayed before him, a low growl reverberating in his chest.

He smoothed his hands down a slender back, tilting narrow hips. Brushing the head of his cock against Brian, he left sloppy, biting kisses all along the guitarist’s neck.

Brian began to pant, fingers gripping and slipping against wet tile. “ _Please_ ,” he begged. 

Matt kissed his way up to Brian’s ear, smiling. “Please what? _Use your words_ , Brian,” he whispered.

Brian huffed, biting back a moan. “For god sake, _just fuck me_.” He was far too horny to be properly annoyed.

Matt grinned. “As you wish,” he replied, sliding into Brian in one, smooth, thrust.

Matt was in to the hilt and Brian had never felt so full, shaking with it, bellowing. Deep breaths, in and out, he nodded, the singer pulling back.

Long, deep thrusts, Brian’s head lolled back as Matt cradled him to his chest. “You feel so good.” Matt’s voice was gravelly, throaty. He swivelled his hips and slammed home.

Brian’s body was on fire as Matt bottomed out again, skin slapping, his dripping cock bouncing against his stomach.

“Shitting _fuck_ ,” Brian cried out as Matt set a brutal pace, nerves taut, muscles coiled like a bow ready to be fired, babbling incoherently.

He felt like he could breathe again as Matt slowed down, the water from the shower pruning his skin. He turned and lazily licked his way into the singer’s mouth, a shouted moan as Matt upped the ante yet again.

Pressure, so much pressure, he thought he might break with it. It was too much and not enough all at once. A chorus of pleasure echoing off the bathroom walls.

“Gonna come.” Resting his burning face against the tile, Brian bent his back further, ass up high. 

Matt stopped thrusting. “Did I say you could?”

Brian turned to look at the singer, brows high and cinched. 

“I think you can last a bit longer than that,” Matt quipped. He pulled out and turned Brian around in one swift movement, gathering the guitarist in his arms.

Brian felt like a ragdoll, keening as Matt went deeper still. “You’re actually going to kill me.”

Matt bit at Brian’s mouth, delighted at the hitch in the guitarist’s breath. “What a way to die though, right.”

Brian rolled his eyes, ready to fire a comeback but all coherent thought was fucked right out of him. The world stopped moving, nothing but white noise in his head. He thought he might explode as Matt whispered in his ear.

_“Now you can come.”_

The pressure melted away, leaving a pleasurable ache in its place. He felt a rush of warm and wet as Matt collapsed against him, grunting. 

His heart swelled as Matt wiped them both down. He downright _swooned_ as Matt carried him to his bedroom and placed him gently on his bed. Not that he would ever admit to such a thing.

Noticing the glasses of water, Brian pulled Matt down on top of him. “Such a boy scout.” His voice was croaky.

Matt shrugged, a slight tinge to his cheeks. “To replace electrolytes.”

“My sweet nerd.”

“Such a dick,” Matt muttered before kissing the breath out of Brian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better late than never, I hope? Fixed my laptop troubles then my brain decided it didn't know how to write xD

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote some Bratt to ease myself back into writing. Also, I missed these two goofs.
> 
> (Posted on Mibba)


End file.
